Harry Potter and the Sorcerer of the Stone
by Ryan735
Summary: This starts out with Harry at a young age he has no idea so his power is beyond anyone's imagination for a kid his age. Nicholas Flamel helps train him as well. Before finishing this story i decided I didn't like it so DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Okay, so basically Harry age 4gets fed up with the dursleys ands runs away. He figures out how to do magic. He doesn't know anything so the sky is the limit! He still goes to Hogwarts at age 11. Manipulative Dumbledore, powerful harry, independent harry. Rated for mild language, possibly some blood and gore, and a famous quidditch harry.

Disclaimer-I do not own this. If you think, I think, I do, then YOUR STUPID No offence

Harry Potter: Sorcerer of the Stone

Harry's POV(for now)

Right now, the only thing on my mind was run. Only to run. If I didn't run, Dudley was surely going to beat me up. I turned the corner around the school and…almost ran into a wall. Well technically I should have, but somehow, I stopped an inch before I would have bashed my head into it. That was when things started to get strange.

I heard the heavy footsteps of Dudley and his friends, and looked for any possible escape routes. There were none. Well unless I could magically appear on the top of the building. "No", I scolded myself, "there is no such thing as magic! Though it would be really nice right now. I could almost imagine myself just disappearing and reappearing on the roof. Then right as Dudley was going to run/waddle around the corner, I got a weird feeling in my stomach, and I simply fizzled out of existence. I was falling and I couldn't see anything. Then, a second later, I landed on the ground of the weird black tunnel, and then, as if someone switched on a light, I could see again. I was at the top of the school.

"What the heck?", thought. My four year old brain was struggling to comprehend what just happened. I could hear Dudley and his friends yelling from below. Apparently they had run into the wall as I almost had. "Was that magic that protected me? Uncle Vernon always says there is no such thing, but maybe he is saying that because he knows there is and he is trying to hide it! Yes, that has to be it! There is no other way to explain what just happened! So what else can I do with this magic?"

"Lets see…", I thought, "I teleported last time by just imagining it to. And there was that weird feeling I got. Was that magic?".

I took a deep breath, and thought about the feeling in my stomach. Once it returned I imagined my self disappearing. Wishing no one could see me unless they wanted to. A feeling rushed through my body like a wave of heat and…. I looked down. My body simply wasn't there!

"What else can I do with this magic?", I thought. So, right there, on the top of that school building, I vowed that I would learn everything I could about this magic. _So now o just have to figure out how to get of this stupid building!_

My life at the Dursleys stayed the same, even after I started learning magic. Though being able to turn invisible and teleport certainly helped some.

I quickly broke down my magic into different groups. There was the elements, fire, water, air, earth, and lightening. There was also something I called invisible magic. Invisible magic was, as the name implies, invisible. Invisible magic was something that you could cause to your self, other people, or objects. For the magic to have to be classified as invisible, it had to be completely different from any of the elements. For example, teleporting was invisible magic. Another one was making someone trip. The thing was there couldn't be a visible effect. I could trip someone by making a tree root pop out of the ground as well, but that would be part of the earth magic. I could also teleport myself using fire, water, and lightening. Right now my goal is to learn enough magic to leave the Dursley's and support myself. I made a checklist of what I needed to learn/have before I can leave.

Checklist

learn how to make food appear

Find a place to live and have it set up BEFORE I leave

Learn how to make anything I need appear, or change something else into it

Get money!

Research magic and what it can do

And so, here I am, six months after I first discovered magic. I had completed everything on the check list except for finding a place to live. I had slowly squandered away money from my "relatives". I usually got around $75 a week. I made sure never to get any less. Some weeks I got more. Right now I had $1,955. I heard Uncle Vernon was going to cash $2000 at the end of the month. That was what I was waiting for. Now I have a month to get my home ready.

I decided on somewhere on the outskirts of London. Somewhere, where a wandering kid wouldn't be noticed or acknowledged. I already had a plan on how to make my home, now; I just needed to find a place for it.

The plan for my home was simple. My first step was to find a wall. It had to be greater than 10 feet thick though. Then I would use a spell I called "The saw". What I had to do was bring my magic forth to the tip of my finger, trace the outline for my door, and concentrate. How deep "the saw" would cut depends on how far I wanted it to be. I was going to cut into the brick and give me the width of the door I lifted once from Uncle Vernon. I would have it go eight feet into the wall and I would make it as wide as possible. This is where more magic gets involved. What I have do to is have my magic reach out and stretch the room. The largest I have stretched a room is 100 times larger than it originally was. I don't see a reason to go larger than 30 times as big. Then I will make my home.

In my home, I'm going to have a special room. Awhile back I figured out how to make a portal. All you have to do is trace your finger on a solid surface and focus on where you want to go. The portal lasts until the caster decides to end the spell. In that room I'm going to have dozens of pathways leading around the world. Now I have to do the hard part, actually finding where to put my house!

So for the next 2 weeks I scoured London for a suitable place to build my house. On the 14th day I found where I wanted to live. The entrance to the ally was so small I almost missed it. Thankfully I was looking very closely at a rat and I happened to look up at the right time.

The entrance was concealed by the entrance looking like the letter L. I entered the ally cautiously going straight for a few steps, taking a sharp left, and then another right. I followed the narrow passage for a few minutes before it started to widen up. There was a fairly large circular area There were dozens of exits to the area. Each exit led to a maze of brick. "This is the place", I thought.

"Now all I need to do is find my way around this place". I decided invisible magic would work best for finding my way around this maze of bricks, so I took out a piece of paper from my sack enlarged it, and stuck it to the wall. I reached out with my magic touching every part of the ally, and putting it on paper. After it was finished I un-stuck the map and made my way into the ally.

I spent the rest of my free time that month building my house and shielding my ally. Shielding was actually quite easy, and it opened up a whole new branch of invisible magic for me. All I had to do was write on the entrance to the ally "no one can go past this line unless they have the absolute permission of Harry James Potter". I figured they could only be over-ridden if another wizard, with more power wrote "I can pass this line", or something like that. 

At the end of the month, when Uncle Vernon brought home his money, I took half of it, and for all intents and purposes, disappeared of the face of the planet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meeting Nicolas

_6 years later_

Today was my birthday. It also happened to be exactly 6 years, exactly, after I left the Dursleys officially. Right now, I was doing good, great in fact. I had perfected all my branches of magic, and developed new ones. I had mastered how to get spells off quick so that if I was in a duel with another wizard it wouldn't take me 3 seconds just to cast a spell. My life had stayed the same over the course of 6 years. I still went out, mainly to the library, sometimes to treat myself to a cone of ice cream, or just to enjoy being out in the open air.

I had also ventured into an art that, at first, I had no clue how I would do it. Then I came up with a theory. All those strange ingredients that wizards put in potions in books were just for effect. So, I had begun experimenting.

I quickly decided that water was a good base. The next thing was temperature of the water. Harmful potions I put at 1 degree Celsius. Cold enough so that it was like the effects of the potion, but warm enough so that it wouldn't turn into ice. If the potion was neutral then I would put it at 30 degrees. If it was positive, 45 degrees. The last part was the easiest. It was very similar to the process of the permanent shielding (The word commanding) except you didn't write, you just poured your magic into the potion and focused on the effect. Once the potion turned a color, all you had to do was put it in a vial with a stasis spell on it. So now, here I was, sitting at my breakfast table, trying in vain to think of something I could do now.

I didn't know everything mind you, but I knew the theory enough that I could cast most spells that I didn't know in less that 3 seconds.

I was startled out of my thoughts when there was a flash of flame across my breakfast table, and a man and a red and yellow bird appeared. I quickly sprung into action, throwing twin bolts of lightening at both man and bird. The man seemed startled and only just managed to shield in time. Even then his shield nearly broke.

I sent at him an invisible fist, which is, exactly as the name implies. Needless to say, it crushed his shield. I put a containing shield around the bird and conjured ropes. The man raised his hands in surrender. That didn't stop me from tying him to the chair with magic canceling ropes. I grabbed a potion from my belt and put 2 drops in his mouth. The potion would make him tell the truth. So the interrogation begins!

"What is your name?"

Nicolas Flamel.

Do you mean me any form of harm?

No

Why are you here?

I noticed a wizard in the area and I wanted to train whoever it was because they seemed powerful. Obviously you are.

Satisfied now, I realized that this wizard was ancient. He probably knew tons of things, way more than me. I could gain lots of information.

I released him from his bindings and asked him to stay and talk about training. We talked for the rest of the day about what we would do for my training. He asked what I learned and I told him. He said that he couldn't teach me anymore in the area of spells, but he could help me in amplifying my spells, enchanting objects, and alchemy.

We also talked about my history, he told me about my parents, how I survived the killing curse, and about Albus Dumbledore. He told me how he was planning to make me his weapon, and once I killed Voldemort, (who Dumbledore would let resurrect), he would kill me himself. "How are you going to train me?", I asked. He told be that we had 13 months until our training would end for this year. I would come back here during all the breaks and then we would practice dueling. He also told me he would teach me how to make a sorcerer's stone which would enable me to live forever and turn metal into gold. He told me that normally a stone would take 10 years to make, but with him helping me, and me being "at least a moderate wizard", that I would be able to make mine by next may, around the 15th. He said that if we made 2 stones at once then I would be able to use one as the focus for the staff he was going to have me make.

Apparently, the process for the making the stone was a lot simpler than everyone thought. The hardest part was the beginning. You had to make a potion which took a month to make. After that you just had to pour your power into the potion everyday, as the sun rose. He said that after we finished the potion we would start enchanting objects and other alchemic potions.

Nicolas woke me up today just as the sun was streaming through my window. I crawled out of bed, had a quick breakfast with Nicolas, and I brought him to my potions laboratory.

As he was digging through his trunk, I wondered if my form of potion making could make the potion. Deciding it was worth a shot; I put the extremely large cauldron over a roaring fire, and put already boiling water in it. I poured my magic into it and thought, _o great magic, please listen to my prayers_; _I want to make the potion that makes a sorcerer's stone. _I repeated this prayer in my head, while closely watching the potion. The potion was ready once it stayed the same color for 7 seconds. Nicolas told me the potion was done once it turned a translucent ruby red color. After saying the prayer 21 times the potion turned a ruby red color. I held my breath, hoping that it would stay that color. I counted to 7 and let out a sigh of relief. That's when I realized Nicolas was watching me. He peered into my cauldron, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you do that?" he asked in a questioning voice. Apparently he hadn't expected my type of potions making to work for this complex of a potion. He cast several diagnostic charms on it to make sure it was exactly as it needed to be and I was feeling pretty proud of myself.

We then started the longer part of making the stone. All I had to do was pour my power into it. After I poured all my power into it that I had in my body, it would form into a stone at the base of the cauldron. Then after 3 seconds it would liquefy again except for a small fragment. I would do this every morning at sunrise until there was no liquid left in the cauldron. Then my stone would be finished and he would instruct me on how to make the elixir of life, and make my staff. Turning metal into gold was easy, Nicolas had told me. All you had to do was place the stone over it and say "gold". Also the stone could turn wood and stones into gold as well. Its last property, besides being able to be used as a focus to go on top of a staff/wand was that it could map an area with great accuracy. All you had to do was circle the area you wanted to map and say "map". I guess the original creator of the sorcerer's stone liked English better than Latin. Then a large peace of parchment would appear and would map the entire area. It scanned for any hollow areas underground or secret passageways in homes. Nicolas told me that there were many secret passageways at Hogwarts. The map could also project a 3-D hologram. It could also be used to find certain people by saying "find", followed by the person you were looking for. And so my training begins!

We spent the rest of the day dueling each other, and Nicolas taught me a bunch of things like a spell that was a 20 foot by 20 foot wall of force. There was also the ball of focused energy. It would electrocute a human. How much it did depended on how much power one put behind it.

My schedule was wake up at 8, have breakfast and be ready by 9. At 9 I poured as much power into my stone as I could. I would have until 9:45 to do that and have a break. Then he would start teaching me the ancient runic alphabet. Runes would go until 10:30. After runes I had theory in all my subjects. He said that it would be vital for getting through school. So I sat in front of a book until 1:00 reading books Nicolas had brought from his house on theory. I was starting with transfiguration, then potions, and finally charms. After theory I had an hour and a half for lunch, and then Nicolas and I dueled until 6:30, when we had dinner for an hour and a half. At 8 we would start the enchanting. First we would make my staff, so once my stone was done all we would have to do is add the stone. After that we would start with the "easy stuff", and make a broom. After the broom we would focus on weapons, like swords, armor, and guns. All enchanted. I was in for one busy year that was for sure. I just hoped that it would be enough for Hogwarts. I figured I would be way behind people who grew up with people to teach them all their life. I would have some catching up to do, but it would be worth it. Little did I know that _I _wouldn't be the one doing the catching up.

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_1 year later_

August 1st 1991

Today is exactly a year after Nicolas and I started our training. I have to say I was a changed person. My staff was finished around Christmas and I have to say it was awesome. It could shrink to a 3 inch pendant on a necklace, and could, after a simple command, appear in my hand full size. I could make the elixir of life no problem. I also developed a potion that created a permanent shield around me that could block curses. It was invisible and hovered an inch over my skin. It could literally determine what would kill me. If the curse couldn't kill me then it would let it pass through because the shield could only block one curse before it fell. I kept a pistol on my shoulder in case I got in some trouble in the muggle world and I couldn't expose my wand. I had a sword that had the same enchantments with the shrinking/enlarging. I had a huge number of spells in my repertoire and I new how to use them effectively in a duel. Now, I was staring at my Hogwarts acceptance letter, wondering if I could leave it all behind.

I grabbed the letter, ripped it open, and felt myself starting to get pulled up through the air by my navel. I immediately recognized a portkey and quickly threw it to the ground. If it wasn't for my wards against forceful removal I would have been whisked away to wherever the caster (most likely Dumbledore) wanted me to go. "Nicolas", I called, "the letter was a portkey!" He rushed in as fast as his 600 year old legs could carry him, which was surprisingly fast. I disabled it quickly and checked for any other hidden curses. Nicolas double checked, and then I opened my letter. Inside it was what seemed to be a normal Hogwarts letter from Minerva McGonagall. Nicolas guessed that Dumbledore stole the letter and made it into a portkey without her knowing.

That day Nicolas finally brought me to Diogon Ally. I had been begging him to go as soon as he had told me about it. He had said that we had to wait until I went to Hogwarts to go there. Before we went he asked to talk.

We both sat on the couch and Nicolas let out a deep breath. "I've been lying to you Harry". I sat there, confused. I knew Nicolas hated it when people lied and he knew when they were lying. I waited patiently for him to tell me what he had been lying about.

"When I say you're a powerful wizard, I was lying," he continued. I was crestfallen. There had been times, where Nicolas truly complements me. He tells me I'm powerful. It feels good to have someone complement your hard work, but I guess he didn't want me going to Hogwarts thinking I'm better than I actually am. I was surprised when he continued and said, "what you can do there is only 3 other people alive who can do it. And you are better than all 3 of them ever were. There's me, Dumbledore, and Voldemort. And you could beat all 3 of us! Plus were all much older than you with way more experience. I tell you that I duel you with a wand while you go wandless so that it will be more of a challenge for you, but if you used a wand, versus me with a wand, you would crush me. Then there is the fact that I could beat, without to much of a problem Dumbledore and Voldemort! I didn't tell you this before because I didn't want you to stop your studies, but after you go to Diagon Ally and read your first year books, I knew there would be no hiding it from you."

I sat there my mouth hitting the floor. I had no idea I was that powerful. I smiled at Nicolas, thanked him for his honesty, and we went off to the Ally. In truth, I was a little hurt that he had lied to me, but I knew it was only to make me more powerful.

Our first stop was Gringotts. I had to claim my inheritance and get money for the rest of the school year. Nicolas insisted that he pay for all my school things "and more", he had said to show his sorrow for having to lie to me. It didn't really matter. Neither of us would ever have to worry about money given our possession of sorcerer's stones.

We first went to Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions. I was quickly measured and got myself several pairs of school robes and some casual robes. I got some shoes there which were charmed to be silent, which I could easily do myself, but they were a nice pair of shoes. I was planning on making several enchantments to my clothes once we got home. We stopped at the apothecary for several cauldrons for my own personal use at school, for I had no use for potions ingredients. Nicolas and I had carefully looked in the rules and found that all you had to do was make a potion with the exact same color, thickness, and function, as the one the teacher asked for. After that we stopped at Frank's quality trunks, and I got a 10 compartment trunk. I was planning on enchanting it to have a walk in closet, a potions lab, a study area/library, a bedroom, dueling room, a huge bathroom, an empty room, a power room, a large greenhouse, and a wilderness room. The wilderness room was just a huge forest, about 50 acres. I would charm it to be self-restoring. The power room I would fill with a huge hunk of gold and Nicolas and I would load it with power. Everything else would draw on that. The empty room I would have for some of my weapons that I don't always carry around, or that I have double of. For example, I don't think that anyone would take too kindly to me carrying around my AK-47 to classes. On my body I always had a pistol on my hip with a charm for no one to notice it, a sword on my other hip with the same charm on it, and it was shrunken until I pulled it our of its sheath. And of course, I had my staff, my most powerful weapon.

Our last stop before Flourish and Blotts was Olivander's. While I had no need for one, it was good to keep up appearances. What surprised me even more was that he didn't recognize me when I went into his shop until he saw my scar. He was known for knowing every wizard who had a magical parent and that only served to prove my theory that he used he use legilimency. After several tries I had finally found a wand that suited me. It was made out of Chinese Black Phoenix tree, and the Hawaiian White Phoenix tree. Both trees could only be made if a shard of the phoenix's egg landed in a trees water source. There for, it was an extremely rare tree, until humans figured out how to make them. Now, whenever a Phoenix is born, all the shards are cut up, and sold on the market. Inside the wand was a phoenix feather from the direct off-spring of a light and a dark phoenix, (I guess that saying is true when they say opposites attract). The feathers were soaked in the venom of an acromantula. A good wand, but I think I'll stay with my staff.

Nicolas brought me over to Flourish and Blotts, and told me to only get extra books in: ancient runes, arithmancy, astronomy, care of magical creatures, herbology, and obscure books on dueling.

I browsed the shelves looking for anything of interest when I found something called "the Flourish and Blotts book". The price tag was 55 G, but it could load any book onto it for a reduced price from anywhere. All you had to do was set up an account at Flourish and Blotts. Also you could get an updated version of the book for just 20 sickles! Needless to say I bought the book and put 100 G into its account. I scanned titles on my books, and would scan through them for anything interesting. If you were at Flourish and Blotts you could read cover to cover any book you wanted, because if you were there you could do that anyways.

I met Nicolas outside the book store and in his hands were something I would value for the rest of my (hopefully) immortal life. Inside his hands was a Phoenix egg. He told me it was due to hatch the next time it was in a source of heat greater than boiling point for 30 seconds. It was a rare breed. One of the first recorded of its kind. This bird's line of importance started 2 generations before him. Its mother was the daughter of a fire phoenix and a lightening phoenix, and its father was the son of a Light Phoenix and a Dark Phoenix. This was going to be one interesting pet. Apparently he got it of the owner of a familiar shop in the Ally due to some favor the guy owed him because he cured his wife using the elixir of life. He also got me supplies for making my own broomstick. In the rules it said 1st years were not allowed to bring brooms to school. It didn't say that they couldn't make one at school. I already made a broom called the lightening bolt. It was indestructible, had an anti-fire charm on it, it guided lightening away from the user as well as rain. When I make it at school I'm going to add something I call "power boost". At the touch of a button the broom would use stored magic to double its speed for 45 seconds. After that the broom would decrease to normal speed, and slowly drain the user's magic for 10 minutes before it was up to full power again. Next year I planned on trying out for chaser and would produce brooms for everyone on the team then too.

Unfortunately, that's when someone recognized my scar, and my father's looks and we were swarmed by masses of people just _dying _to meet Harry Potter. People asked where I had been, and who the man I was with was. We fought our way out of the crowd and thought we were finally home free when an old man popped into existence not 10 feet from us. He glanced around, saw us, and started walking quickly over to us.

"Hello Nicolas", said the old manipulator, "may I ask what your doing with young Mr. Potter?"

My face formed into a smirk, and before Nicolas could say anything I replied in a cold voice, "No, you can't. But, thanks for asking". I saw him reach out for me as if to stop me, but I formed a shield which he rebounded off of and landed hard on the ground. "Don't touch me", I said. I sensed someone running at me full speed, and I dropped to the ground and watched a large African man fly over me and crash into a wall. Now I was surrounded, wands aimed at me, all the owners in auror blue colored cloaks. "So", I said sarcastically, "Does the Magical Law Enforcement make a habit of attacking 11 year old boys who defend themselves?" There was some mumbling among the officers and eventually they all agreed that I definitely just defended myself. So without a sound Nick and I teleported away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nick and I landed smoothly in the Leaky Cauldron, and quickly made our way towards a table in the far back. We made our order and tossed Tom a couple of galleons to make sure he didn't tell anyone that we were there. I tossed up some wards to make sure no one noticed us. We ate our lunch and talked about the Potter estate. I planned on making us one of the richest families in the wizarding world. Which, given the fact I had a Sorcerer's Stone, wouldn't be to hard.

The goblins bought gold from anyone. For every pound of gold you gave them, they gave you one galleon. Now that I had access to the Potter vault I planned on conjuring a lot of metal, and turning it to gold. I would use the continuous flow of money to repair all the Potter homes and bring them back to their primes.

After lunch, we teleported home and I started making enchantments on my things. My trunk could shrink at a simple command, and would always be feather light. It could withstand an impact after falling up to 10,000 feet, and none of the contents would be disturbed.

I charmed my robes to me impervious to water and fire. I put self cleaning charms on them, and imbued them all with a shield charm. I put gold plates on the bottom of my shoes to channel magic easier. That way, in a pinch or just for fun, I could channel magic to push me off the ground and I could literally fly around. I put bracelets on my wrists for more balance.

I worked with my wand some and quickly found that I didn't like it. I could get the same results, if not better, wandlessly.

I also started to make my inventory of potions greater for my trunk. I always carried around an antidote to most poisons, 2 healing potions, one for magical needs (i.e. curses) and the other for more physical causes (i.e. cuts/bruises), I carried a truth potion, and two potions tied together, that if mixed, caused an explosion. In my trunk I was going to have all of those and others that were more specific, like a potion that could allow someone to walk through walls. I had no need for one, but if I was planning on going somewhere with someone who couldn't walk through them.

The rest of the month Nick and I only did dueling and flying. We started dueling with every weapon we knew how to use. He would use his wand, and I would duel him wandlessly. We would also incorporate swords and guns, except the swords had a shield around them preventing them from actually cutting, and the guns were paintball pistols that were charmed never to run out of ammunition. We would duel for hours on end, but I usually came out on top in the end.

Finally, after 4 weeks of final training and preparation for Hogwarts, it was time to leave for King's Cross Station. I had never really hung out tons with people my age and I was wondering how it would go with them. I had my worries, but I knew there was no changing what was going to happen anyways.

I made my way onto platform 9 ¾ at 10:45 with Nick right beside me. We said our goodbyes, I promised to call him (I kept floo powder in my belt), and I climbed aboard the train.

I grabbed a compartment near the middle of the train, took out my Flourish and Blotts book, and began reading on runes.

I was fascinated with runes. I thought they were pretty amazing. They were like my words of power, except mine were in English and a lot easier to understand. I was startled out of my reading when a red head opened the compartment door.

"Do you mind if I sit here?", the red head said, "everywhere else is full". What a rude way to greet someone, was the only thought on my mind. I nodded anyways and went back to my book.

He seemed a bit peeved that I was ignoring him, but I could care less. "I'm Ron Weasley", the idiot, (I guess I should call him Ron), said. "Interesting", I said, "I'm reading". Now he got a confused look on his face, "wait a minute, I thought you were Harry Potter, not Reading".

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "my name is Harry Potter, and I happen to be reading. Note, the book. Gosh I hate idiots". I mumbled the last part just loud enough for him to hear.

I think that angered him because the next thing I knew a fist was flying towards my face. I easily blocked it with a shield, opened the door wandlessly, and used a wave of magic to send the idiot flying out of the door.

Next I heard a feminine shriek from out in the hallway, and I got up to inspect it. "Are you okay", I asked a red-headed girl. She seemed rather startled, but insisted that she was fine. I asked if she wanted to share a compartment and she accepted

I began to read again, and she looked at me for a second before shrugging and taking out her own book.

"SEE WEASLEY", I shouted at the top of my lungs, "THIS GIRL IS ACTUALLY POLITE".

"Sorry", I said apologetically, "he was being rude, so I kicked him out. I use the book as a personality test". The girl laughed and we got talking.

"I'm Susan Bones", she said, sticking her arm out. I shook it and replied, "I'm Harry Potter".

"Really?", she replied, bewildered, "oops, sorry, you must hate it when people do that".

I knew I was famous, but I had no idea I could get a usually calm girl to go all fan-girl on him. "To be honest, the only time I've encountered people and them reacting because of my fame was 4 weeks ago".

We started talking about classes. We talked about how much magic each of us knew. She said her mother had taught her about first year, but she wasn't sure how she would do with the particle. I told her I trained with Nicolas Flamel for 1 year, and had trained by myself for 6 years. That's when her jaw almost hit the floor.

"You trained with Nicolas Flamel? I thought he didn't teach anyone anything! How did you manage to get him to teach you? Did he teach you how to make the elixir of life? What about making a Sorcerer's stone? Do you have one?" She took a deep breath, and then blushed once she realized she had gone on a rampage of questions.

"To answer your questions, yes I trained with Nicolas Flamel, last year he came to my house and offered to train me, yes, he taught me how to make the elixir of life, and yes I have a Sorcerer's stone, though I would prefer if you didn't tell anyone.

I told her about my training with Nicolas, and she was surprised at how much I could do. What surprised me was that I was only telling her my most basic spells. I was just about to show her one of my simple conjuration spells when a bushy-haired girl barged in.

"Have you seen a toad? Someone named Neville lost one", she said in a snotty voice. She gave off that aura that she thought she was better than everyone else, no matter what. She saw Susan had her wand out and continued, "Oh, are you going to do magic? Let's see how you do then", she said in a snooty tone.

"Actually", I cut in, "I was going to". "Oh, let's see how you do", said the annoying girl.

Before I was going to conjure a tabby cat, but now I wanted to scare the girl. I sent a telepathic message to Susan warning her of what I was about to do. She was startled, but nodded.

So, I casually snapped my fingers and a huge lion appeared and roared. Needless to say, the girl screamed. Once she realized that the beast wasn't going to attack her, she started to examine it. "Wow that is a perfect illusion! I might not even be able to that!"

"Okay", I retorted, "A, I doubt you could do that with your wand, let alone wandless. Also second does this feel like an illusion to you?" I sent a compulsion at the beast and had it gently pushed the annoying girl back. She screamed and ran from the compartment.

"I thought she'd never leave", I said to Susan as I vanished my lion, and we both had a good laugh over that. A little bit into the ride someone walked into the compartment and introduced himself as Neville Longbottom. He was looking for a toad and asked if we'd seen it. One quick summoning charm later, I was holding a very startled toad in my hand.

For the rest of the ride Neville, Susan, and I talked about Hogwarts in general. We talked about which houses we wanted to be in. Susan and I wanted to be in Ravenclaw, while Neville said he would like to be in Ravenclaw, but thought he would end up in Hufflepuff because it was supposed to take all the rejects. Right there and then I promised myself to make Neville surer of himself.

We found out how knowledgeable Neville was in Herbology and how much he was interested in it, but his Gran said that it was a weak man's job. Susan and I immediately corrected that and encouraged him to pursue his dream.

We were interrupted yet again when the door banged opened and some arrogant blonde boy walked in. "I heard Harry Potter was in this compartment", said the blonde kid. "That's interesting", I replied, "Here, have a treat", I said with loads of sarcasm.

He stood there, gaping like a fish for at _least_ 30 seconds. After watching him sputtering for another 30 seconds, I blasted him out of the compartment.

We talked a lot more after the blonde kid left, but all to soon it was time to put on our robes, pile out of the train and head on up to school.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Location: Hogwarts_

Susan, Neville, and I were quietly talking to each other in a room connected to where we were going to get sorted. Susan and I were trying to convince Neville that he had enough Ravenclaw in him to be in the house. He had already sent a message to Susan via telepathy, to talk to whoever did the sorting and tell them about Neville's knowledge.

Next to us were 2 groups of completely soaked people. One group included the blonde idiot, (I heard his name was Malfoy), the other had Weasley. They had gotten a bit annoying so, using the power of the water; I pushed both their boats over. I have to say it was quite fun.

McGonagall appeared at the door way and led us into the great hall. After the hat sang a rather strange song it was time for the sorting to begin.

"Bones, Susan". Susan walked up to the stool, put on an old hat, and there was silence in the hall. After a minute the sorting hat shouted.. "Ravenclaw!"

After that, the sorting continued, seeing Malfoy sorted into Slytherin, and Weasley and the bushy haired girl (Hermione Granger), into Gryffindor. Most notably was Neville being sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Potter, Harry". Instantly whispers started going through the hall. "Great", I thought, "a bunch of _fans_". I placed the sorting hat on my head and I heard a voice in my head.

"_Oh, yes you have knowledge, and bravery and loyalty. Oh, and cunning as well, buy I believe you would do best in…._RAVENCLAW.

The Ravenclaws cheered, and I joined my friends and housemates. I looked up at Dumbledore and saw that his legendary twinkle was gone from his eyes, and he seemed to be glaring at the hat.

The rest of the feast passed on without much going on. Today was a Friday so we would start classes on Monday. Apparently we would have flying lessons tomorrow. I wasn't too worried about it, but Neville seemed really scared. I'll try and help him through the lesson.

We were brought up to Ravenclaw tower by a prefect named Penelope Clearwater. In the common room was a huge statue of Rowena Ravenclaw with a large fire pit at her feet, as well as some chairs. The rest of the common room was about 30 work tables that could have 3 people to a table. There were 7 stairways connected to the common room, one for each year. Each year got 2 levels. Each level had 2 bedrooms, with 2 beds in each, 2 wardrobes, and 2 desks. There was a common room for each level with a fireplace, chairs, shelves, and desks. Each level got 2 males and 2 females. If there happened to be more than 4 females or 4 males another bed would be added, or if necessary, a whole new level. Magic could do amazing things.

I was sharing a level with Neville, Susan, and a girl named Padma Patil. She was somewhat of a gossip from what I could tell, but she may prove to be a good friend.

I was wrong about my previous statement. She was a jerk. Once we got upstairs she immediately started criticizing Susan's looks. Susan came storming from their bedroom with tears in her eyes. 5 minutes later, Padma left our level with all her things to join, "the more popular girls". So now, it was only Susan, Neville, and I in our level.

I told them about the powers of the stone to map an area and they were amazed. I had them start merging parchment together to make 4 maps. 1 for our room, and 1 for each of us. While they were doing that I made finished my broom. Tomorrow, I would dip it in a cheap melted metal and turn it to gold. I enlarged my staff, wandlessly gave myself night vision, and leapt out the window.

I rocketed towards the edge of the wards, and started making a large circle of the grounds, but careful never to cross the ward line. After 10 minutes of flying at top speed, I had completely circled the grounds. I returned to out dorm, went to each piece of paper and said, "_ut mapa_". Then I said, "_Parole ir_ Ballycastle Bats".

Spread out before us was an intricate map of Hogwarts. We found that Ravenclaw tower had a bunch of secret passageways. In our room there was an elevator behind the fireplace. It went to a secret room in Rowena's statue. It also went to the Great Hall, as well as the grounds. Its last destination was something far below called "Salazar's chamber. Something worth checking out. From the room inside Rowena there was a passage leading into the back of the restricted section of the library. How handy. We spent the rest of the night finding the fastest possible routes to all of our classes. We would finalize the order later, but if you scratched the kittens head outside of the Transfiguration room you could go straight up, right next to the charms room. Outside charms was a secret revolving staircase that ended up in a room right next to potions. There were many others, but needless to say, we weren't going to be late for class. Eventually, we fell asleep, vowing to explore the school tomorrow after flying lessons.

The next morning we all woke up, refreshed. We took showers, got our robes on for the flying lessons after breakfast, and took the secret passage to breakfast. We ended up in a room 30 feet from the great hall. It was abandoned, but I still put strong wards around it, which would prevent people from noticing the door, or opening it.

Unsurprisingly, we were the first students down to breakfast. We sat towards the middle of the Ravenclaw table and began to talk when I noticed Dumbledore walking towards us.

"Great", I thought, "well there is no sense delaying this meeting". He flounced up and politely asked to talk to me alone.

"Hello Harry", Dumbledore said. "Hi Albus!" I said with excitement, "I didn't realize we were on such familiar terms".

"Harry", he said in a stern voice, "you must call me Professor Dumbledore". "Okay Albus, I'll call you Professor Dumbledore if you call me Mr. Potter", I said in the still excited tone.

"Come on, Harry my boy, surely you can let an old man who has missed you for so…", I cut him off. "First off headmaster, I am NOT your boy. Thank goodness. Second, please refrain from calling me Harry. My friends call me Harry. No one else. Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, I saw that you were sorted into Ravenclaw yesterday, but I wanted to offer you a spot in Gryffindor. Your parents were in Gryffindor as well. As was your fathers parents. I'm sure Filius will completely understand the switch", said the slightly creepy headmaster.

"No, I like Ravenclaw. That's where I'm staying", I said, trying to keep my voice even. "Anything else headmaster?"

"Oh, right, one more thing. I wanted to ask why you left the Dursley's at age 4? Also how did you meet Nicolas Flamel? He can be a very deceiving wizard you know. I'm afraid the centuries have made him selfish".

Infuriated that he would talk that way about my mentor I called my staff and pointed it at his face and said, "listen closely Dumbledore for I will not say it again! Never insult Nicolas! Especially when in my presence", my words emanated power, and my stone was glowing. Unknowingly, a pure white aura had surrounded me, only further adding to the effect that I was powerful. Do not mess with me.

My power dimmed, and the stone stopped glowing. I however, did not remove my staff from his face. His eyes widened as he saw the sorcerer's stone on the end. When I noticed him looking I said, "Don't worry, Nicolas's stone is safe. This is my own stone", and walked away.

Before Dumbledore could retaliate the hall started to fill with students. He sighed before slowly making his way to the high table.

Breakfast was rather uninteresting after that, but soon enough we got our schedules, and made our way to the quidditch pitch, which was where practice was taking place.

At the beginning of the lesson Madame Hooch told us that she would be unable to fly with us this week due to a tailbone injury over the summer. The lesson was fairly uneventful…at first. Neville all the sudden shot into the sky, and was freaking out. He could not control the broom, and all he did was keep shouting, "Down". It didn't work.

"Madame Hooch", I said quickly, "I've flown before, may I please go up and try to save him?" She nodded an affirmative and I rocketed up towards Neville. That's when he decided it would be a good time to let go of his broom. While he was hundreds of feet in the air.

I somehow managed to catch him, but we were both quickly falling. Wandlessly I cast a feather light charm. And just when I thought my day couldn't get any better, I was attacked my broom demons.

Broom demons were demons that preyed on anyone who was in a difficult situation on a broom. How they got into the grounds, I have no idea. Somehow I managed to drop Neville on the ground with a cushioning charm, and rocketed off away from the demons.

The school brooms were to slow! They were catching up on me! I accelerated towards a wall, going as fast as I could. At the last second I pulled up, sending 2 of them crashing into the wall. Most likely, their skulls were crushed.

Now lets not get thinking to positively here! I still had 2 more on my tail. This time I preformed another complex move. I suddenly stopped, rolled under the 2 demons and shot twin bolts of lightening at them.

Broom demons, while their hide was extremely resistant to magic, it conducted electricity rather nicely. A couple of seconds later, their smoking husks landed on the ground. Everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

They continued to stare at me. "Potter", Madame Hooch said, "come with me. Were going to have to talk to someone".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Being dragged through halls of Hogwarts is never a good thing. Trust me. I speak from experience. At first I thought she was going to take me to Dumbledore, but I quickly realized we weren't as we started up the stairs towards Ravenclaw tower. I was surprised when I ended at the entrance to my own common room.

Hooch marched me straight up to Roger Davies, a 3rd year and said, "Davies, I found you a quidditch player".

Davies looked at me, jumped up and said, "Which position?" "Any of them", Hooch said, "although he would probably be best at chaser".

I was still in shock that I would be able to play quidditch as a first year. We spent the next hour talking about quidditch, and I told them I had a broom, and how I got around the rules. I told him I could make 6 more by Monday. By the end of the hour, it was decided that I was going to be chaser.

My friends and I talked a little about quidditch, before going off to explore the school. We practiced our schedule, and we also found various hiding spots. One of these, had to be the best room in existence. The map called it the Room of Requirement. Needless to say, it was awesome. There was also a secret passage from right outside the room, to the secret room in Rowena.

The rest of the night we just hung out in our dorm, Susan and Neville were watching me make my brooms. I already had conjured a bunch of easy to conjure metal, and was melting it down on the other side of the room. After several hours of hard work, My brooms were nearly finished. I dipped all 9 of them (I made 2 extra for Susan and Neville) into the liquid metal. 30 seconds later, I pulled them out, and set them to dry on a rack I had conjured. I would turn them to gold in the morning.

We spent the rest of the day going over our school textbooks. I already knew how to do all of the things in the textbooks, minus herbology, but it was good to review. Susan was great at potions, as well as herbology, but she was not that great at charms or transfiguration. Neville was amazing at herbology, and potions, but was also not that great at charms and transfiguration. We found out that Neville was scared of Snape, so we quickly found a way to block him out. If we didn't help him, he would probably be horrible at potions in class.

For charms and transfiguration I taught them my way of it. They quickly learned that you couldn't _make _magic do anything. But, if you asked politely, it would do as you wish. They had to use their wands, but they would be able to accomplish spells, way faster then everyone else.

The last thing I taught them for the night, or rather 3 things, was a shield spell, which could stop most of the spells kids would use here, and a stunner, which would be useful in a duel. The last thing was the disarming spell, which could be very useful. We practiced those for the rest of the night before finally turning in and going to sleep.

I got up today and found the metal on the brooms was dry and hardened. I cast some last minute enchantments, checked the power booster, and took my staff out. After a few quick muttered words, and a tap of my staff, the brooms were completely gold. I got ready for the day, and went down to breakfast with Susan and Neville.

The rest of the day we spent reviewing for our classes, and we took some short breaks to fly on our new brooms. This was, of course, after Susan and I taught Neville how to fly properly.

Towards the end of the night we went down to the common room, and I got talking with Roger Davies, my captain. We had practice every day of the week for 1 ½ hours. Everyone was expected at all the practices, and to help with plays. Since quidditch has always been one of my favorite hobbies, I had come up with a book of original plays, plays that were old and unknown, and modern plays that would be useful. He scanned the book and told me, "we absolutely have to use these! Well done!" Then he went skipping away. Can you say awkward? He seems like he is off his rocker.

We went up to bed at 10:00 in preparation for classes this morning. Not that we fell asleep anywhere near then. I think I finally fell asleep some time around 11:00. I was going to have a long day tomorrow, between classes, homework, and practice. I was going to be tired. At least, I thought I would be.

I woke up on Monday at 6:30 and flew out my window to begin my daily exercises. I ran several laps around the Black Lake, before flying up to my room and lifting weights. I took a vial of a variant of the elixir of life, which would help build my muscles, and keep me healthy. It would still be 10 years before I started taking the actual elixir of life as well.

Susan, Neville and I made our way down to breakfast in 3 minutes, right now, our fastest time. Later we would find out that the fastest time was when I flew down to the great hall in 2 minutes, but that's another story.

After eating a hearty English breakfast, we relaxed a bit before heading to our classes. We had our first class at 8, and our last one at 6. There were 9 periods; each one was 45 minutes with 15 minutes to get to the next class. Some periods were free, others lunch, but mostly, they were classes. This is our schedule:

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

Saturday

Sunday

Trans.

Potions

Trans.

Potions

Trans.

none

none

Potions

Trans.

Potions

Trans.

Potions

none

none

Charms

Charms

Charms

Charms

Charms

none

none

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

DADA

DADA

DADA

DADA

DADA

Flying

none

Project Time

Project Time

Project Time

Project Time

Project Time

none

none

General Research

General Research

General Research

General Research

General Research

None

none

Herbology

Herbology

Herbology

Herbology

Herbology

Herbology

Herbology

Free

Free

Free

Free

Free

None

None

Elective

Elective

Elective

Elective

Elective

Elective

Elective

*note: Trans.= Transfiguration

DADA= Defense against the dark arts.

**Electives: **You can choose from the following list, at most 7 electives. Each elective meets once a week. Note: quidditch is not counted as an elective.

Electives:

Enchanting

Ancient Runes (Preparation)

Arithmancy

Spell crafting

Care of Magical Creatures

Divination

Wand dueling

Sword dueling

Weapon Crafting

For me, the choices were simple, every thing except Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. If I was normal, that would have been impossible. Thankfully, I'm not normal. For some reason I barely needed any sleep. So long as I went to sleep before 3:30 I would wake up at 6:30 with tons of energy. Maybe it was a side effect of my elixir, but I had been unable to figure it out. Apparently the schedules had some enchantments on them, because once I looked back at my schedule, my electives had filled in. Now it read:

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

Saturday

Sunday

Trans.

Potions

Trans.

Potions

Trans.

none

none

Potions

Trans.

Potions

Trans.

Potions

none

none

Charms

Charms

Charms

Charms

Charms

none

none

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

DADA

DADA

DADA

DADA

DADA

Flying

none

Project Time

Project Time

Project Time

Project Time

Project Time

none

none

General Research

General Research

General Research

General Research

General Research

None

none

Herbology

Herbology

Herbology

Herbology

Herbology

None

None

Free

Free

Free

Free

Free

None

None

Spell crafting

Wand dueling

Sword dueling

Ancient Runes

Arithmancy

Enchanting

Weapon Crafting

Looking at my watch, I realized we only had 15 minutes before class started, so Neville, Susan, and I went into a unused room, shook hands with a statue, and rode a revolving staircase up to the 4th floor. Conveniently, right by the Transfiguration room.

Nicolas told me everything would be easy for me, but he didn't tell me it was going to be _this_ easy. The teacher, Professor McGonagall, introduced herself by leaping off the desk in her cat form. She scared a couple of boys from Gryffindor by transforming when they were late to class. It was very amusing.

"Today we will be transfiguring a match into a needle. Remember, do not me discouraged if you can not get it", McGonagall had said. "You may begin", she finished.

Confused, I raised my hand. "Yes Mr. Potter?", Professor McGonagall said, "is there a problem? Do not give up so easily."

"No professor, I was wondering what else we would be doing in this class", I said, still not getting it was this easy.

"Mr. Potter", McGonagall said questioningly, "do you mean to say you have already completed the task?"

"Like that could happen", Granger said from the front seat, "I haven't even come close yet, so Potter can't be anywhere near finished."

"Ms. Granger you will be silent", McGonagall said sternly. Then she continued, "well Mr. Potter, have you accomplished the task?"

Casually, without drawing my wand, I conjured a needle, and with a little bit of concentration, turned it gold, and set it on the bewildered professor's desk.

"24 carrot gold", I said, "you could only get better gold from the goblins". If she wasn't shocked before, then she was shocked now. Yup, there's that blank face I expected

"NO", Granger shouted from her desk, "that isn't possible! You can only turn metal into gold with a…."

She never finished her sentence because I whipped out my staff and said menacingly as I pointed it in her face, "with this, you mean?" Ya, she was speechless. Now McGonagall was even more then before.

Casually, I went back to my desk and waited for a response to come. "Mr. Potter", McGonagall said, "what is the extent of your abilities in my subject?"

Now are you wondering my response? Well let me tell you it included transfiguring everyone's desks into elephants, causing everyones hair to turn pink, have a pride of lions appear out of thin air, and McGonagall's desk, (which had not been turned into a elephant) grow legs and walk out the door. This was done simultaneously, mind you.

With a quick snap of my fingers, everything went back to the way it was. Papers flew back to desks, lions disappeared, etcetera.

McGonagall walked back to her desk, wrote something on a piece of paper, and handed it to me. It read:

_Harry James Potter is excused from all transfiguration classes._

"Well, that gets me another free period", I thought. As I walked out of the classroom I heard Granger snapping her fingers, trying in vain to do as I had done. "Dream on Granger", I thought.

I spent the rest of the class in a abandoned room near the potions room. Nicolas had told me about the teacher. He said that he would most likely hate me, on sight for looking like my father, who was known to be arrogant, and would often humiliate the teacher. He have me something to tell him as soon as possible. He said to tell him "Professor Snape, although I may not look like my father, I am not him. I like to am more like my mother, I think. Please do not judge me on my fathers past actions." It sounded pretty good in my opinion.

I heard the class before us exit the room. I got out of my seat, and cautiously knocked on the classroom door.

"Enter", drawled a voice from inside. I took a deep breath before opening the door and entering the dimly lit classroom.

"Potter", the potions master spat, "what are you doing here? I thought I didn't have to bear your presence for at least another 15 minutes!"

"Professor Snape", I said carefully, as not to offend, "although I may not look like my father, I am not him. I like to think I am more like my mother, I think. Please do not judge me on my fathers past actions."

He looked at me, and sadness crossed through his eyes. "Your right", he said, "it was foolish of me to judge you by your father. Especially since you can't even remember him. To do so would be childish, and only lower myself. I am sorry. Your mother was a fine person, and we were friends when we were younger."

We spent the rest of the time talking about potions. I told him about my way of making potions, and at first, he didn't believe me. Though after a quick demonstration, where I made a batch of polyjuice potion in less than 60 seconds, He told me that instead of making the same potions as the rest of the class, I would learn properties of ingredients, learn how to harvest them, and use them in different ways. I would also learn how to classify potions. He gave me a book, and told me I would have an exam on Friday, about the properties ingredients. The next week, I would have an exam on Friday, where I had to figure out the uses of 50 potions. Then, the next Friday, he would give me a transfigured basilisk to dissect. It was the hardest known beast to dissect. I would only have the dissecting tools, and a book on its anatomy. Then I would have to tell him how I could use the beast's organs.

All too soon, it was time for class to start, and the professor directed me to another classroom to study. I conjured a comfy chair, and began to read the thick book.

Due to me being an occlumens, I could learn at a accelerated rate, and remember every last detail. All I had to do was read the book through my "minds eye" as I like to call it. When you retreated into your mind, you would find your self in a completely desolate field. Then you decided how you wanted to hide your mind.

In my mind, I had a castle, surrounded by a moat, with sharks and other deadly sea creatures. One had to climb over the slick high walls before they could even start the rest of the castle. Then, you had to open a barred door to get access to the rest of the castle. I had hid my memories all over the castle, behind locked doors, with traps to alert me of someone's presence in my mind so that I could throw them out. Somewhere in the castle, there was a window that, instead of looking out onto the castle grounds, looked out through my eyes. To everyone else, it would just seem like I was sitting there reading.

So, without further ado, I retreated into my minds eye, and began to read. By the time the bell had rung, I read half the book, and could remember all of it. I would probably finish reading it tomorrow.

As I exited my room, and met up with Neville and Susan. I told them of my conversation with Snape, and of my other studies. We took a fast shortcut and ended up have 10 minutes before charms class ended. Unfortunately, we had it with the Gryffindors, so I would have to deal with Granger trying to outdo me. Wouldn't be to hard to beat.

As we entered the classroom, the professor, (his name was Flitwick), asked me to come to the to his desk.

"Now Mr. Potter", Flitwick said, "Professor McGonagall told me of your amazing performance in transfiguration, and I wanted to find out if you possessed the same powers in charms."

So, being the usual destructive me, I turned myself invisible, charmed the desks to change colors, books to stack on top of each other and form a giant. Then, after I canceled my invisibility charm, I preformed a switching charm. My legs for my teacher's legs. Then after a little bit, which allowed Flitwick to observe all my work, I canceled all the spells.

"Well, it seems that you could pass your O.W.L.'s today Mr. Potter, though I must know. How good are you in a duel?"

"A duel", I thought, "I could use a good duel." I grinned and took out my staff. He cleared a circle in the room, and preformed the necessary charms so stray spells wouldn't hit the students. He also called in Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse, just in case. Goody, now I don't have to care about his health! We bowed, and the duel began!

First, I sent a wave of energy, intended to blast him off his feet. It did. In fact, it worked so well that he flew back until he hit the edge of the dueling wards. Not giving him a chance to retaliate, I sent an invisible fist, which he partially deflected. It clipped his shoulder, and he stumbled a bit. I cast a tripping jinx, and he fell, face first, on the floor. I shot a red beam of light, which rendered him unconscious. To add to the effect, I hung him upside down by the ankle and bound him in thick iron cords. Then I woke him up.

And he started laughing. He awarded 60 points to Ravenclaw for an excellent duel. I cut the ropes, and canceled the levitation spell. He came tumbling down after.

He excused me from his class, so long that every Sunday, I would duel him. It seemed like a win-win to me. I got out of class, and I got to keep up on my dueling skills.

So, I had yet another free period. I sent a discreet messaging spell to Susan and Neville telling them to meet me in the kitchens for lunch. They looked at me and nodded as I left charms class.

I went to our dorm to grab my trunk, took a shortcut to the kitchen, and asked the elves in there for a picnic basket with 3 sandwiches and some water.

When Neville and Susan got to the kitchens I showed them the basket and proposed we take lunch out on the grounds. We ended up sitting under a tree near the lake, and one conjured blanket later we were sitting on the ground talking about classes.

I told them about all the things in my trunk, and that we could use it to get better, and that we could start something in the greenhouse as well, like making plant hybrids, or having some of the plants that we could sell to the potions shop in Diagon Ally. We could use the money to buy more plants, thus, making it self-sufficient system. We started making plans for which plants we would want.

All to soon, lunch was over, and we had to head to defense against the dark arts. We took yet another shortcut, and ended up a few doors down from the room.

We entered the room and the teacher, Professor Quirrell started lecturing about various magical creatures with his annoying stutter. Every single detail he talked about I knew. Trust me, one has to learn to deal with magic creatures when they are under Nicolas Flamel.

Class ended, and I was extremely happy. That was the most boring class I had ever had to bear. Our next class was called project time. We were supposedly supposed to meet in the library, so we took a shortcut that took us to the back of the library behind a shelf with a hinge on it.

We entered the one of the study rooms near the front of the library, and found the place nearly empty. There was Snape, who nodded in my direction, McGonagall, who smiled, Sprout, who was her usual cheery self, and Flitwick, who was positively giddy.

Once all the First year students, from all of the houses got into the classroom, McGonagall began to speak. "Children", she began, "I would like to inform you that we are starting a new course this year. Each of you will group up with 3 or 4 other students, and make a project due at the end of the year. I warn you, this is not a project that you can cram into one week before it is due. We will do this every year, and your projects will change, or, you can add onto your other one. The choice of the project is entirely up to you, but you shouldn't choose an easy one. Each person will have to record their work for the project, and the grade will be averaged into all you're other grades, counting as a final. You may choose your group, then, you may use the rest of the period, to get a brief idea for your project.

Neville, Susan, and I immediately grouped together. After a few brief moments of talking, we decided that we wanted to do this with just us. That's when we noticed Granger walking towards us like a girl possessed.

She walked straight up to me and said, "Would you like to join my project group?" "No", came my demeaning answer. "But", she started, "I believe our combined inelegance would make us the best project group out ther…" I cut her off by saying, "I said NO Granger, I already am part of a project group with Neville and Susan.

"Oh", came her rather put down response, "well then I'll just have to join your group then." Neville, Susan and I exchanged looks. Doesn't she get "no"? "Actually Hermione", Susan said, "Harry, Neville, and I decided we wanted to do the project just the 3 of us." Granger seemed about ready to yell at her when McGonagall cut in. "What seems to be the problem here?", she asked.

"They won't let me join there group", Hermione whined. "Professor", I said, before Granger could get another word in, "we won't work well together. You saw her earlier in transfiguration. We were jumping at each others throats. We couldn't last a year."

McGonagall pursed her lips, unhappy to go against one of her own house, but knew that if she said we had to take her, it would be obvious of her favoritism, despite the fact that I was her best student.

"Ms. Granger, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Potter, you wouldn't last the year in the same project group as him", McGonagall said. Granger seemed annoyed, given that she walked away with a scowl on her face.

We took out some paper and parchment and started brainstorming. The professors had told us that we could remake something that was already a product, but we couldn't just go out and buy it. They would have their ways of checking. We were allowed to buy things for our project; they just couldn't be the final thing.

Susan suggested a complicated enchantment, like making a golem, Neville suggested a plant hybrid that had many healing properties, and I was thinking of saying a complicated potion when I had an idea. A brilliant idea.

"Guys", I said, "I have the best idea for a project, but it is something no one has ever done before. I think that we should make a magical computer." Needless to say, their jaws dropped.

All of us had had exposure to the muggle world, at least to some extent. They had known enough about muggles to know what a computer was. We decided we would make only 1 design, a portable one, that could also be stationary. There was no point in making a bigger stationary one for no reason.

Susan came up with the idea to make the screen like a pensive, but we quickly discarded that idea. How could we put on applications then? Then Neville came up with the best idea. We would use a combination of runes to make an image project above the block or whatever we decided to put the runes on. I drew 6 squares, which would be the 6 faces of the cube. Then I realized I could use my own runes (the ones where I just write in the air or on objects to make it do as I want to) to make the computer. We spent the rest of the time coming up with exact sentences in English for the cube. The only thing we had written on the box was, "You shall project a screen that we will be able to modify later" and "You shall have something to accept knowledge from crystals in a 2 inch, by 2 inch, by 2 inch cube." Now we were going to put all the programs on crystals that could be loaded onto the computer. We already came up with something called "pensives" which were basically where you saved everything. We also designed something that could load a persons memory into the computer, and show it. We came up with loads of different programs like something we called "quill and parchment", which was what people would use for writing. All to soon, the hour was over, and it was time to go to another class. General research. We decided to continue to work on our project more. I summoned a rock from the grounds and we went to an abandoned classroom to start enchanting it. After adding an activate button, we had a white screen suspended in the air above us. After adding some carefully thought out words we had a 13 inch, by 13 inch screen in front of us. The first part of the project was complete. Now we just needed to do all the other parts.

I taught Neville and Susan how to write my "words" like I do, and they caught on rather quickly. Pretty soon, I had them both making programs for the computer. I had to make the keyboard. I summoned some more rock from the grounds. I made the rock into a completely flat surface. Then, I summoned some more rock, cut it into thin strips. Eventually, I had enough strips to represent each of the keys on a keyboard. I was about to get started with the runes when the bell rung, and it was time go to class.

We got to herbology, and were mainly just introduced to the subject. Neville even beat Granger to the hand-raising a couple times. I already had a bunch of ideas I wanted to add to our future greenhouse. Now, we had a free period. I didn't have that much homework, so once I finished I could help Neville and Susan. I had to read the book for potions, take notes on a chapter for defense( which was due next week), and come up with 5 interesting plants, and their uses.

Quirrell told us that we would be taking notes all year long, one chapter a week. Our end of year exam would be open note. Instead of actually taking notes I did the easier thing. Enchant a quill to do it for me. Neville and Susan quickly followed suit. I took out my herbology textbook and scanned through the index for interesting plants. I chose the mandrake, Gilgamesh's Sweeping Tree (slang womping willow), the Chinese Black Phoenix Tree, the Hawaiian Light Phoenix Tree, and a Unicorn bush. The properties are, respectively: screams of death, hitting everything that approaches, dark fire, light fire, and purity. I spent the rest of the free period reading my potions book, and helping Neville and Susan. Now it was time for our next class; spell crafting.

Before we had gone to the class, I went over with Susan and Neville what the class would cover. Susan even managed to create a spell and Neville came close. I wanted all 3 of us to be boosted up to the next level. We were.

After showing our vast knowledge of it, we were sent to a class where we could actually create spells. Each spell had properties of 7 numbers. For example, stupefy numerical form was 2-4-3-1-5-2-3. That's what almost all school level jinxes and curses were, or at least, somewhere near there. To counter it, one would have to have a shield of (-2)-(-4)-(-3)-(-1)-(-5)-(-2)-(-3), or somewhere around there. If some of the digits were 1 or 2 numbers off, it wouldn't matter. Almost all the numbers would be nullified, so there would be no effect. There was a spell that one could cast a little before they cast another, and the numbers of the spell would pop up over the user's wand. I immediately thought of the killing curse, and was thinking of trying that so I could come up with a shield for it, when the teacher said one of the most famous numerical make up was the killing curse's. It's was 7-7-7-7-7-7-7. To make a shield to block that, it would have to be so pure, it's impossible to cast. "That remains to be seen", I thought. For the rest of the class each of us were given a spell, which we had to find it numeric "make-up", then come up with a shield that would block it. I found it rather easy. Mine was "pertificus totalus". I concentrated on what properties I needed of the shield, and soon enough, the shield popped into existence.

After spell crafting we went down to dinner, and after diner I rushed up to our room to return my books and grab my broom. I rocketed towards the pitch, not bothering to walk through the hallways. I had 6 other brooms shrunk in my pocket. I walked into the Ravenclaw locker room and found Roger in there already. I had already given him a copy of my book of plays, and he was still going through them.

"Harry", he exclaimed, "good to see you! These plays are awesome! We need to learn all of these!" I smiled at the enthusiastic 4th year as he pointed me towards my locker. I got out some practice robes, shrunk them a little, and took out all the other brooms. Roger was awed by them, as were most of the other players. Cho Chang, a 2nd year, called them a "charms masterpiece" and that I should present it to Professor Flitwick for extra-credit. I laughed as their jaws dropped when I told them I was excused from the class. There was one person on the team, who didn't seem to like me. A 3rd year, Stephen Cornfoot. He was the keeper.

"Great", he drawled, "Potter bought himself onto our quidditch team with brooms he claims he made. That's a big lie if I ever saw one!" I rolled my eyes. "Great", I drawled in a similar manner, mocking him, "another one of those idiots who thinks there're better then everyone else." His face got read with anger and he was probably about to punch me when Roger cut in.

"Cool it you two", he said in a commanding voice, "save the energy for the pitch." Grumbling, Cornfoot retreated and went to change. 5 minutes later, we all kicked off and were soaring through the air.

Everyone was commenting on how great my brooms were (except for Cornfoot), and when I told them about the speed booster they grew even more excited.

Roger had us doing different things. The beaters, Tom and Tim Hooper, both 2nd years, were passing the 2 bludgers back and forth, each trying to hit the 3 moving objects behind the other. Cho Chang was racing the clock for the snitch. And the chasers, Roger, Eloise Midgen, and I were taking turns at shooting at the hoops. It was quickly found that I was way better at scoring, then Cornfoot was at keeping. And he was supposed to be the 2nd best keeper at Hogwarts, behind Oliver Wood, a Gryffindor. Roger and Eloise seemed to be having a tough time getting by him. Oh well, I'm just naturally talented. What can I say?

I flew back to my room, talked to Susan and Neville for a little, before we finally turned off the lights, and all was silent. "Just another day at Hogwarts", I thought, before drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up the next day, and went through my usual morning routine. I went down to breakfast, and bid my friends farewell as they walked down to the dungeons, and I walked up to Ravenclaw tower.

I decided to stock up my potions stock, so I made a cauldron of polyjuice, some luck potion, extra truth and healing potions, invisibility potion, speed increasing potions, and a lot more. By the time I finished all of my needed potions, I still had 15 minutes left before the period ended. And I still had 2 periods after that to kill! So I worked on our computer.

I finished the keyboard using activating runes and painted over the runes a, b, c, etcetera, in the regular "qwerty" keyboard format, as well as added buttons for punctuation. I ordered a rune connecter from a store in Diagon Ally, to connect the keyboard and the computer. We were still a long ways from completing the computer. We had lots of programs to make to even have the computer remotely usable.

For the rest of the time I had before lunch I went to the library, looking up ideas for spells, and such. I found some very interesting things in the restricted section. That's when Dumbledore cam around the corner. "Great", I thought, preparing myself for the inevitable confrontation.

"Ah, Harry my boy, here you are! I have been looking for you all morning! Do you think it would be possible for you to meet me in my office during your free period today? Great I'll see you then!", Dumbledore said. "He didn't even wait for an answer! How rude", I thought before going down to lunch.

I met Neville and Susan at lunch and told them about my progress on our project and the confrontation with Dumbledore. We had some idle chit-chat before heading to defense against the dark arts, which was, yet again boring. All that was going to be on the exam was the notes we took for homework so I spent the time in class brainstorming spell ideas. One particularly good one was making the floor beneath the victim turn to quicksand. On my way out I tested it on Quirrell on my way out, but canceled it after a couple seconds making him sunk to the ground up to his ankles.

Our next period, which was for working on our project, we just programmed more and more crystals. We had it down to a system. Neville and Susan would rune the crystals and I would power them up. Once they ran out of ideas, I would give them more. We figured we would have it done by Christmas break if we just did it 2 periods a day. I was hoping to have it done by mid-late November.

Next we went to herbology, and presented our homework to the class. Granger did it with an air of importance, and Sprout gave her 3 points for her rare plants. Susan, Neville, and I were given 5 each for our "I don't even know how you heard of those" plants. Granger was ticked off. Life was good.

Or at least, it would be until now. I was standing outside the headmaster's office. He had, however, not told me the password to get into his office, which was protected by an animated gargoyle. Sighing, after trying many different knocks I went over to the window, opened it, climbing up the side of the wall by using my magic to stick myself to the wall, and jumped through the window by magically rearranging my atoms. At least, that was the theory. All I had to do was think "get me through this wall", and I would go into the room behind the wall as if it weren't there. I reappeared behind his desk, and was about to greet him, when I got the surprise of my life.

There at the desk, was Dumbledore. In front of him, he had a potion simmering. That is when I saw Nick's fake Sorcerer's Stone. Dumbledore was trying to recreate the elixir of life! "It's a good thing Nick didn't trust him with the real Stone", I thought.

I walked silently behind Dumbledore, who was so focused on the stone that he wouldn't have noticed me if I made a mini-explosion to show my presence.

I grabbed the stone slyly from his grasp and he gasped in shock. "I'll take that off your hands Dumbledore. Wouldn't want to hurt your fragile mortal mind wrapping your brain around the concept of something as complicated as that stone."

"Give me that", Dumbledore shouted, "I need it! It is mine!" I smiled at his incompetence. I had spent the last year with Nicolas and he expected me not to know. What an idiot!

"It's Nicolas Flamel's! And I intend to return it to him!" I said forcefully. Nicolas and I had become close over the last year. He was like the father I never had.

"Not if I can help it", Dumbledore said and he took out his wand and sent a spell flying at me. I didn't matter. I had sensed him drawing up his magic and easily reflected it back towards him before drawing my staff. And so the fight began.

He sent a cutting curse at me which I reflected back at him, quickly followed by an "invisible fist", which knocked him-right through his window. "oops", I thought, before jumping out after him.

I willed the air to keep me from falling and directed myself towards Dumbledore who was using wingardium leviosa. A very slow levitation charm, but it was better than saying hello to Mr. Ground with a splat.

Dumbledore saw me shooting towards him without the aid of a broom or anything and a scared look came over his eyes. He could not perform magic while levitating himself. And we both knew that.

I sent twin bolts of magic at him which he was forced to shield, and so his decent began.

Unfortunately, he remembered to use a cushioning charm to soften his fall. I did not however, stop a nearby tree from plucking him from the ground and smashing him against a wall. How amusing.

I commanded the tree to stop and grabbed Dumbledore's unconscious body from the ground. Willing the air to lift me, Dumbledore and I soared through the air back towards his office.

Once I got to his office, I tied Dumbledore to a chair with magical ropes, which disabled his magic, his body movement, and anyone (besides me) from untying him. I also put up a phoenix ward to stop the man's phoenix from rescuing him. Then I walked over to the fireplace and called, "Flamel Estate, France", and my head went whizzing past countless fireplaces before finally ending up in the main hall of the Flamel home.

"Nick", I called to the large home, "Dumbledore tried to make an elixir of life using the fake stone! He is….er tied up in his office, so to speak." Nicolas came sprinting into the room and jumped into the fireplace as soon as I had left it.

When both Nick and I were in the office I revived Dumbledore and immediately shoved a truth potion down his throat. These are the questions I asked him:

"What is your name?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

"What were you planning to do with the Sorcerer's Stone?"

"I was trying to make the elixir of life to renew my strength and youth. I was also going to make gold for the upcoming war against Voldemort"

"Albus", Nick began, "I have no idea what possessed you to do this, but I don't really care anymore. You just ruined a 100 year friendship as well as an alliance. Never ask for my help again."

I had never seen Nick so angry. Ever. He stormed towards the fireplace after bidding me goodbye.

I left Dumbledore's office without bothering to release him. The bindings would fall in a few hours and he would be fine. Until then, well he would just be very bored.

The rest of the day went on as usual, with DADA, project time, general research and herbology. I had dueling with magic at the end of the day and I was pretty excited. I had a lot of anger to vent and I would be able to.

I walked into the Great hall and found it to be packed with people. Everyone wanted to do dueling. We were shown basic spells like stupefy, protego, and expelliarmus. I had already taught that to Susan and Neville as well as other aggressive spells. The rest of the class was devoted to a dueling tournament. The duel ended when the other person was unconscious. For the final duel a special strip would be used. It was one that was also used in the World Wide Wizarding Cup (a.k.a WWWC). It basically didn't allow anyone to be killed. It stimulated the effects of the curses and the pain, but no one could die. Once they reached the point where they would die they were teleported off the strip. The same would happen if the were unconscious.

I was first paired up with an arrogant Ron Weasley. He walked onto the strip sneering like the Slytherins he so detested. The duel ended with him upside down, hair turned pink, and in a green and silver tutu with a shirt that sported the Slytherin's coat of arms. It insulted both him and the Slytherins. I just killed 2 birds with 1 stone. I don't have anything really against the Slytherins, but a lot of them were just annoying.

I dueled a lot more, easily plowing through the pathetic students. I ended up in the final duel against another Ravenclaw named Ethelbard Mordaunt. He was supposedly the best duelist at Hogwarts. We'll see about that. So far, I had done all my duels wandless, and Ethelbard seemed to be sweating it. I was smiling evilly now that I was aloud to use lethal force. Then the duel began.

Ethel ran forward sending a huge number of destructive curses my way. I put up a shield and cast a tripping jinx at him and he went tumbling down after. Another gesture of my hand and he was sent flying through the air doing flips as he went. I saw him land and reach for his wand, but a bolt of magic sent him flying through the air yet again. The duel ended when he landed on his neck with a sickening _crack_. Even I winced. I was given a 5 galleon coupon for the three broomsticks. Not that I could use it, or at least, they wouldn't think I would be able to use it. I was not above sneaking off the grounds to Hogsmeade.

I had a good laugh that night. All the 7th years were afraid of me. I found it hilarious when people 6 years my senior would sprint away from me or fall at my feet begging for mercy. Most amusing.

I ended the night with a nice broom ride around the castle. I enjoyed being up high and the wind whipping in my face. And I may or may not have chucked a rock through the headmaster's window. Nope, you can't prove anything.


End file.
